revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of the Dark
Dark Back Story Once upon a time there was a little girl, the little girl came upon a stranger who promised to give her immortality in exchange for her soul. The little girl complied and the stranger took her soul, making her immortal in the process. Without a soul the little girl would never be able to travel through the ghost world if she was rendered spectral or dead. The little girl was no longer a little girl after 500 years, she was known as Dark Girl , a strange girl who lived forever in a castle. One day a vampire (not A Vampire) found her and attempted to suck her soul, but instead sucked her blood and killed her because she didn't have a sould. But she wasn't dead, merely unconcious. She found her shade in attempting to access the spectral realm but could not because she doeasn't have a soul. Her shade pounded on teh door to the spectral realm which caused a Dimension Door Rip and caused the DARK dimension to appear. In this dimension people without souls existed and became monsters. A number of other bad things happened but we all know that Dark Girl became queen of DARK dimension. The culmination of the actions that caused the rift created a stone that Forgesmith Jones used to create a magic sword called Teh Sword of the Dark. It was wielded by a number of heroes until the The Revengerists came upon the blade. A war started for the sword called The Dark Wark between Revengerists and a numberr of Bad Guys. It was ended when Sonny Veil's friend Dark Swordsman Hector claimed "dibs " on the sword. Dr Tasty and Breshvic Penicillin celebrated with ice cream and nachons. The Dark Sword Power The Dark Sword is one of the most powerful relics in The Revengerists universe. I can do lots of things: DARK Dimension Power - The sword is forever linked to the DARK dimension, it emanates with DARK dimension power. The full effects of DARK dimension power are covered in the DARK dimension page, but here's a quick rundown: Cuts through light like butter, brings out evil in an inherently evil being or kitchen object, can open juice, makes a shadow immortal, turns animals into monsters, fester wound with dark power. The Dark Sword is the ultimate property of Dark Queen, if she gets a hold of the sword she becomes her ultimate form and can kill anyone. Kind of like the Ring of Power from Lord of the Rings except it actually does something. The sword also grants the weilder the ability to travel to the DARK dimension, however anyone that has no soul or is inherently dark will become a monster as what happened to Sword of teh Dark weilder number 5 Cryo Frozer. Anyone who does not have dimension travel, has a soul, and/or is inherently BRIGHT will be automatically kicked out of DARK dimension. The sword gives anyone the ability to read the dark thoughts of anyone. They can project dark thoughts into anyone who is partially dark or has potential to be dark. Wielders of the Sword of the Dark can manipulate shadows or travel through shadows like awesome ninjas that can travel through shadows. This gives the person the ability to be cool like a ninja nad be able to cut anyone's head off who happens to be casting a shadow or be in a shoadow. Ultimately someone can make shadows not exist or exist everywhere. Dr Tasty performed this feat during The Dark War. Sabretooth Walrus was able to throw the sword through shadows to kill his foes. This is also how he lost the sword because he bet that he was avble to throw the sword all across the world using the shadows but he fucked up and Magenta Man caught it. Wielders of the Sword of the Dark The sword of the Dark has passed through many people's hands: *Forgesmith Jones created the sword and held it briefly before: *Swordstealer Jenanka stole the sword from him and killed him. Jenanka was defeated in the Korean War by Charlie and the sword fell down a river and was thought lost forever. *The Manic Mayor found the sword in a sandpit in Arizona. He thought it was a toy and sold it at a pawn shop. *A Jar of Mayo bought the sword from a drug dealer in Anaheim, CA. He used the sword for a brief period of time until he slipped into DARK dimension *Dr Tasty picked up the sword off of the street one day, Righteous Oxide saw him do that and told every bad guy about it and that's what started The Dark War. * Category:Evil Category:Weapons Category:Things Category:Magic